


A trilha de um sábio

by Dusant



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, naruto - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusant/pseuds/Dusant
Summary: Naruto era uma criança tido como burra, sem futuro, que para sempre seria abaixo de todos os outros, mas era justamente por estar nessa posição, por sentir tudo isso, que ele conseguiu se tornar alguém melhor. Foi do desejo de ser forte, de ser reconhecido e principalmente, das pessoas que surgiram em sua vida, que ele deixou de ser uma simples criança, de um simples jinchuurinki.Pois era seu destino ser o arauto para a paz.Essa, é a trilha de um sábio.





	1. Invocando sapos pequenos.

**Author's Note:**

> Esse é a minha mais nova fanfic, algo que venho planejado a meses e finalmente decidi por seguir em frente com ela. Foi por causa dessa fic que eu tive que parar com F.S.K, então eu lhes garanto que irei me esforçar para trazer algo que seja no mesmo nível que minha long fic. Espero que apreciem e comentem o que acham.
> 
> Como detalhe importante, a história se situa nos exames chunnin com a diferença que essa edição, além de adicionar dois personagens, o ultima fase do exame será aberta para os kage de todas as 5 grandes vilas. Essa é uma tentativa de Hiruzen de estabelecer alguma relação de paz com as outras vilas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse é a minha mais nova fanfic, algo que venho planejado a meses e finalmente decidi por seguir em frente com ela. Foi por causa dessa fic que eu tive que parar com F.S.K, então eu lhes garanto que irei me esforçar para trazer algo que seja no mesmo nível que minha long fic. Espero que apreciem e comentem o que acham.
> 
> Como detalhe importante, a história se situa nos exames chunnin com a diferença que essa edição, além de adicionar dois personagens, o ultima fase do exame será aberta para os kage de todas as 5 grandes vilas. Essa é uma tentativa de Hiruzen de estabelecer alguma relação de paz com as outras vilas.

"Ahhhh!"

Pela décima vez, uma criança de cabelos loiros e vestindo um macacão laranja horrendo, já totalmente encharcado de água, afundava no lago em um dos campos de treinamento de Konoha, tentando sem sucesso, mas teimosamente persistindo, realizar o exercício de andar sobre a água. Na beira do lago, com uma expressão de decepção leve, Jiraya observava Naruto falhar várias vezes e continuar tentado, sem pensar do porquê da falha, até que alguma hora, milagrosamente, ele conseguisse fazer o exercício. O Sannin já tinha descoberto o _**Gogyō Fūin**_ (Selo dos Cinco Elementos) que provavelmente Orochimaru colocado colocado nele e até obter em tirar o selo, mas o garoto não o escutava, se recusando a sair da água até que conseguisse fazer o exercício.

Jiraya apreciava o esforço duro, mas já estava passando disso para pura idiotice. Ele esperou durante muito tempo se reencontrar com seu afilhado, muitas vezes imaginando um mini-Minato em imagem, com uma personalidade contagiante de Kushina e de fato, o garoto era perfeitamente o que ele imaginava.

Mas por tudo que seja sagrado, ele era burro.

Minato era um gênio absoluto e séria covardia de sua parte esperar que sua prole fosse igual ou superior a ele, mas ainda assim, o garoto simplesmente não parava um instante para pensar e fazer que ele leu do relatório referente ao garoto, pensar era um luxo que ele pouquíssimas vezes se dava ao trabalho. Do que analisou, sua educação foi prejudicada no início da academia, mas Hiruzen rapidamente descobriu e puniu os culpados, prevenindo que isso não acontecesse, mas aparentemente o dano já estava feito. Com notas baixas e logo sendo ridicularizado, tanto por colegas, como por professores, Naruto nunca tinha tido qualquer incentivo para estudar e isso resultou em um Jinchurrinki com uma educação ninja tão deficiente que Jiraya estava surpreso que conseguiu chegar a última fase do Exame Chunnin.

Em teoria, Jiraya iria surgir, dar a ele o contrato dos sapos e ensinar uma coisa ou duas no máximo,, que ele começasse a controlar o chakra da Kyuubi, e largar ele para a terceira fase. Ele tinha ciência que era impossível para Naruto se tornar Chunnin, simplesmente não possuía a capacidade, tanto física quanto mental para esse posto e assim, sua única preocupação era que não fosse totalmente humilhado perante os olhos de toda uma aldeia. Contudo, alguém tinha que interver antes dele ter o contato com o loiro.

[Flashback]

Estando no escritório do Hokage, Jiraya estava de frente a seu sensei e também Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi e ao lado do Sannin, um dos shinobis mais famosos da vila, Hatake Kakashi. Ambos apresentavam expressão levemente preocupadas e Jiraya poderia até prever o motivo dessa reunião.

“Então, o que querem?”, Perguntou o Sannin.

“Preciso que treine seriamente, Naruto.”, Afirmou Hiruzen.

Jiraya deu um leve suspiro com isso, ele esperava o quando soube do resultado de um dos confrontos da terceira fase dos exames Chunnin. Afinal, Naruto estaria numa batalha mista com mais 2 shinobis, tendo Fuu, a jinchuurinki da Bijuu de Sete Caudas e o outro, um shinobi que mesmo sendo afiliado a Konoha, era totalmente desconhecido a identidade, lutado a todo o instante com o corpo inteiro enfaixado em bandagens brancas e um capuz cobrindo a face e o corpo. Tudo o que sabia sobre esse garoto é que era muito poderoso e que está fácil estar no nível de um Chunnin, talvez até mais que isso.

O único que sabia uma identidade real dele era Hiruzen, tendo pessoalmente feito a se inscrever para os exames. Tanto Fuu, como Hõtai (Bandagens), que foi a forma como o desconhecido começou a ser chamado, eram gennin sem tempo, tendo entrado e realizado todos os exames sozinhos.

“Isso não seria necessário, se você ..”, nisso Jiraya direciona seu olhar para seu sensei, continuando, “... não incluído de convidar outras vilas para o exame e você ...”, agora ele retorna seu olhar para Kakashi, dessa vez com um tom mais irritado, “..., tinha treinado minimamente aquele moleque. O garoto sabe usar apenas clone das sombras, Kakashi, que era algo que ele havia aprendido antes e se passou meses desde então! O que raios você tem ensinado? ”

Isso fez o homem de cabelos prateados se encolher, sabendo que era a verdade, e até teria uma resposta, mas Hiruz falou antes dele, afirmando, “Não interessa, Jiraya. Depois poderemos discutir sobre as minhas ações e eu lhe garanto que após esses exames, eu conversarei pessoalmente com Kakashi sobre seus métodos de ensino ou a falta completa deles. ”, Nisso ele encara Kakashi, fazendo o shinobi ficar apropriada das consequências que sofreria quando tudo acabasse, “De qualquer forma, isso aconteceu e agora Naruto estará lutando contra dois oponentes extremamente poderosos e eu preciso que Naruto não seja humilhado nessa batalha.”

Jiraya deu um suspiro mais pesado, pesaroso com o tom de aceitação da derrota de Naruto e que de fato não havia como negar isso. A grande questão era que a terceira fase e suas lutas era um show para o público e com esses exames tendo a presença das 4 grandes vilas ninjas e outras vilas menores como Taki e Oto, Konoha precisava mostrar o seu poder para todas essas vilas e principalmente para os nobres e ricos comerciantes que vinham de outras nações para assistir.

“Kakashi irá treinar Sasuke, visto que ele irá enfrentar o jinchuurinki da Shukaku e o risco de o Uchiha ser morto é muito alto. É impossível para Naruto ganhar, mas ao menos, eu sei que seus oponentes não são assassinos a sangue frio, então quero o preparar para lutar com a dignidade de um shinobi de Konoha. ”

[fim do flashback]

Jiraya dava outro suspiro, algo que estava sendo comum nos dias que estava em Konoha, se relembrando da ordem que havia recebido. Se queria que o garoto levasse a sério o treinamento, Naruto precisava de um choque de realidade:

“Pirralho, venha aqui!”, Gritou Jiraya.

Mais uma vez, sua ordem foi ignorada por Naruto, focado demais em subir numa pedra no meio do lago, passar 5 segundos focando seu chakra nos pés, dar dois passos na água e afundar completamente.

“Saco!”, pensou o Sannin e já farto disso, ele deu um shunshin até onde estava o garoto, o pegando pelo o cangote do macacão, retornando em outro shunshin para a terra e o jogando no chão, sem qualquer cerimônia, resultando num grito de susto do garoto, fazendo Jiraya ficar mais irritado ainda com o tom agudo. Naruto iria reclamar para Jiraya, num tom ofensivo e alto, mas ele se calou com as palavras que Jiraya disse:

“Calado.”

Dificilmente isso faria Naruto se calar, mas com a leve intenção assassina que ele liberou junto com as palavras, que em relação a um Gennin, fazia Naruto sentir um arrepio em todo o seu corpo de medo, teve o efeito pretendido.

“Muito bem, agora que tenho a sua atenção, eu vou explicar de uma maneira bem lenta e simples para que entenda.”, afirmou o Sannin, com um tom provocativo, “Você não consegue realizar o exercício. Tentar centenas de vezes não vai adiantar de nada.”

“Eu aprendi a andar em árvores dessa maneira, Ero-baka!”, afirmou Naruto, de forma petulante.

“Não é porque funcionou uma vez, que vai funcionar sempre, seu idiota! Além do mais, eu tenho certeza que você fez algum progresso em cada tentativa no exercício de subir em árvore. Você já está a 30 minutos nisso e não conseguiu passar da marcar de dois passos!”

Isso fez com que Naruto parasse, como se pela primeira vez ele realmente percebesse isso, o que só fez Jiraya revirar os olhos com a idiotice do garoto.

“Escute, eu vou lhe treinar, porque mesmo você não tendo ciência disso, vai estar enfrentando não só um, mas dois oponentes extremamente poderosos e que podem facilmente varrer a sua cara.”

“Cale a boca! É claro que eu sei disso.”

De fato, Naruto sabia, com a lembrança da luta de Hõtai fixo em sua cabeça.

[flashback]

Após a luta espetacular entre Rock Lee e Gaara, com a derrota do ninja de Konoha e quase a sua morte pela as mãos de Gaara, mostrando para todos os presentes na arena quão sanguinário era o ninja da areia, não havia muitas expectativas para a última luta, além de uma curiosidade.

Sabendo ser o último para luta, Asuma já preparava Choji com palavras de incentivos, que após ver que palavras encorajadoras normais não adiantariam, apenas prometeu que levaria o Akimichi para a churrascaria e que pagaria o quanto ele aguentasse de comida, algo que internamente o fazia chorar só de imaginar a dívida que daria, mas um preço que estava disposto a pagar pela a vitória de seu aluno. O garoto, ao ouvir isso, teve toda a sua expressão mudada, de ansiedade e até medo para uma vontade máxima pela a vitória. Shikamaru e Ino, a maneira de cada um, incentivavam Choji e mesmo não demonstrando isso, aquecia o coração do garoto de ossos largos.

Seu oponente já estava no chão da arena, pacientemente esperando que Choji descesse. Ele era chamado de Hõtai pois foi um apelido que um dos candidatos deram logo na primeira fase e o nome se espalhou para todos os outros, até mesmo aparecendo no telão que anunciava os lutadores. Hõtai era alto, sendo facilmente o maior entre todos os gennins do exame e além dessa característica, não era possível conseguir mais nenhuma, pois além de bandagens que cobriam todo o seu corpo, ele usava um manto com um capuz que ocultava perfeitamente a sua face. Nenhuma palavra foi dita de sua boca e rumores sobre ele surgiam por todos os cantos. Não se sabia se ele era forte, pois passou por todas as fases de forma discreta, sendo o primeiro a chegar na torre da floresta da morte e a única informação concreta que se tinha era que ele era de Konoha, mesmo que ninguém além do Hokage conhecesse a sua identidade.

Asuma não gostava nem um pouco disso, sendo um dos motivos que sua relação com seu pai se tornou distante era justamente esses segredos que ele mantinha de todos. Antes de Choji descer as escadas, Asuma segurou o ombro de seu aluno e disse em um tom sério: “Tome cuidado. Não sabemos nada sobre suas habilidades, então esteja preparado para tudo.”

Ainda com uma expressão totalmente focada na vitória, Choji gritou: “Hai, Sensei!!”

Descendo as escadas, Choji ficou de frente para Hõtai, o encarando com uma intensidade que dificilmente se associaria ao Akimichi, mas em sua mente, Hõtaru não era um oponente misterioso e que poderia o derrotar, mas um obstáculo para os quilos e quilos de carne que esperavam por ele.

Hayate, estando no meio dos dois rapazes, deu uma tossida forte, mais uma vez demonstrando sua saúde debilitada e anunciou: “Essa é a última luta do torneio classificatória para a terceira fase dos Exames Chunnins. A luta será Akimichi Choji versus Hõtaru, ambos de Konoha.”, após esse anuncio, ele falou em um tom mais baixo, mas ainda o suficiente para que os lutadores ouvissem: “Este é um torneio, com a única regra de não ser permitido matar. Eu já tive que me mover para impedir que quebrassem essa regra e garanto que vocês não querem que isso se repita, eu fui claro?”

Ambos os garotos assentiram e assim, Hayate se afastou até a borda da arena e com a mão esquerda erguida, ele a abaixou e anunciou o início da luta, “Comecem!”

Para os Gennins, foi num piscar de olhos. Para os shinobis veteranos, foi algo extremante rápido, no nível de um Jounin. Para Choji, num segundo, ele estava juntando chakra em seu corpo para _**Nikudan Sensha**_ (Tanque da Bala Humana), planejando atropelar seu oponente e no próximo segundo ele sentiu uma dor sem igual em suas costas, como se tivesse sido brutalmente jogado em direção a uma parede.

De fato, ele havia, pois numa velocidade que ninguém esperava, Hõtai havia corrido até Choji, segurado o seu pescoço e em um segundo, ele o colidiu na parede da arena, rachando a superfície pela a pura força bruta da colisão. Choji gritou em dor e isso foi motivo suficiente para Asuma e Hayate fizessem um Shunsin até a posição dos lutadores e mais uma vez impedissem que outro assassino tentasse matar seu oponente.

Surpreendentemente, antes que eles fizessem contato com Hõtai, ele já havia soltado o pescoço de Choji, fazendo o Akimichi cair como um saco de batatas no chão, completamente derrotado. Se afastando, Asuma logo se aproximou de Choji e checou sua condição. Além de um dano severo em suas costas, mas que por sorte, com nenhum dano em sua coluna e uma luxação severa em seu pescoço, o garoto iria sobreviver com a assistência devida, que logo chegou, sendo dois médicos ninjas com uma maca e que rapidamente carregaram o herdeiro do clã Akimichi.

Quando enfim as pessoas voltaram seus olhares para Hõtai, ele já estava subindo as escadas para a plataforma, com todos os encarando com intensidade, seja por medo ou pelo o mistério que se tornou maior ainda sobre ele.

No caso de Naruto, quando ele soube que ele lutaria contra ele, o primeiro caso se tornou presente em sua mente.

[fim do flashback]

O seu oponente era muito poderoso e Naruto estava ciente que as chances de ele conseguir o derrotar era minúsculas, principalmente quando ele estava numa batalha também contra Fuu, uma shinobi de Taki que havia derrotado com extrema facilidade o shinobi da areia chamado Kankuro. Soprando um pó brilhante, com uma faísca, explodiu o pó, forçando Kankurou a saltar para trás, escapando do ataque, e com Kankuro distraído pelo o ataque súbito, ela o socou com uma força que Naruto dificilmente conseguiria associar a uma garota minúscula como ela.

Jiraya observa todas as reações do garoto com as lembranças. O Sannin não havia assistido as lutas do torneio, mas havia ouvido um resumo de Hiruzen. Chamando a atenção de Naruto, Jiraya prosseguiu em sua explicação:

“Escute, eu tenho certeza que se chegou até aqui, existe algum potencial em você. Kakashi tinha que treinar Sasuke, tanto pela as habilidades similares que possuem, quanto também o fato dele está enfrentando aquele garoto doido da Areia.”

“Eu sei, ele já me disse!”, afirmou Naruto, claramente não aceitando isso.

“De qualquer forma, você precisa de habilidades novas e eu tenho algo perfeito para você.”, com isso dito, Jiraya realiza alguns selos de mãos rapidamente, batendo no chão e marcas negras surgem no solo como uma fórmula:

 _ **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_ (Técnica de Invocação)

Um sapo do tamanho de um adulto humano, um colar de sete grandes contas com o kanji chuu (lealdade) no centro, surge de uma nuvem de fumaça. Tinha a cor da pele laranja e manchas azuis que pareciam com chamas e com a língua de fora, ele segurava um grande rolo de pergaminho. Jiraya estava em cima do sapo e um sorriso estava em sua face, vendo a cara de fascinação do garoto com a técnica. Descendo do sapo, ele cumprimentou o seu companheiro: “Boa tarde, Gama. Como vai?”

“Estou bem, Jiraya-sama. Obrigado por perguntar. Esse é novo candidato a contratante?”, questionou Gama, de alguma maneira, conseguindo falar perfeitamente mesmo estando com a língua de fora.

“Sim, o que acha?”

Gama ficou em silêncio, encarando Naruto com intensidade. O Uzumaki não saberia, mas Gama vinha de uma longa linhagem de guardiões do pergaminho de contrato, uma das maiores honras que os sapos poderiam ter e era dado para os sensores mais talentosos de sua espécie, tendo capacidade de até sentir as emoções dos outros. Enquanto olhava para Naruto, Gama avaliava se o garoto tinha más intenções em seu coração e com uma leve surpresa, descobriu que o garoto tinha um coração extremamente puro, algo raro de se ver nesse mundo violento de shinobis.

“Sim, ele está apto.”, afirmou Gama, rendendo um sorriso de Jiraya.

Esticando a sua língua, ele entregou o rolo para Jiraya, que abriu de frente para Naruto, e assim, o garoto pode ver diversos nomes, que para ele tinham nenhum significado, sendo escrito numa cor vermelha que pelo o cheiro ferroso ele deduziu ser sangue e cinco digitais abaixo de cada nome.

“Esse é o contrato de invocação dos sapos. Konoha tem a honra de ter um contrato com os sapos, uma das mais poderosas espécies de invocações de todas e que uma lista seleta de pessoas teve a chance de obter. Eu lhe escolhi para possuir e espero que consiga corresponder a isso, me entende, Naruto?”

O tom repentinamente sério de Jiraya fez com que Naruto afirmasse levemente temoroso, de repente, percebendo o peso que isso significava. Ele ainda não entendia como sapos seriam algo extremamente fortes, mas estava disposto a arriscar.

“Coloque seu sangue no dedo e escreva seu nome. Depois, coloque a digital de cada dedo da sua mão dominante abaixo.”

Naruto assim fez, mordendo o polegar, para escrever o seu nome, ao lado de um homem chamado Minato Namikaze e logo depois, colocando as suas digitais abaixo de seu nome. Assim que tudo foi feito, seu nome e suas digitais brilharam em azul, antes de voltar a cor vermelha e o pergaminho se fechar sozinho, assustando Naruto. Gama pegou o pergaminho com a língua e se despedindo de Jiraya e dando boa sorte a Naruto, ele partiu numa nuvem de fumaça.

“Muito bem, para fazer a invocação você deve fazer os selos de mão: javali, cachorro, ovelha, pássaro e macaco. Tente colocar uma quantidade moderada de chakra.”, informou o Sannin.

Para sua decepção, Naruto não fez os selos de imediatos, fazendo uma expressão pensativa, como se tentasse lembrar dos selos de mão que Jiraya disse. De maneira descrente, Jiraya questionou: “Você não sabe os selos?”

“Calado! A única técnica que eu uso é o Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Técnica dos Clones das Sombras) e só precisa de um selo. Eu acabei esquecendo dos outros.”, afirmou ele, constrangido e com as faces vermelhas.

Com um suspiro de decepção, nem se dando ao trabalho de disfarçar, Jiraya lentamente fez os selos do Kuchiyose no Jutsu, garantido que o garoto prestasse atenção. Naruto repetiu lentamente, pegando a prática de fazer em sequência e enquanto via isso, Jiraya não tinha ideia o que ia fazer com esse desastre ambulante. A ideia por agora, seria que ele fizesse a técnica, onde a chance de invocar nada ou mesmo um minúsculo girino seriam enormes, principalmente com o Gogyō Fūin, ainda ativo, atrapalhando totalmente o controle já horrível do garoto.

Depois que ele falhasse, Jiraya faria um discurso de choque de realidade, deixando claro para Naruto quão fraco ele seria e do jeito que o pirralho era teimoso, ele iria treinar com mais afinco e com isso, Jiraya teria alguma coisa para trabalhar. Seria o plano perfeito e Jiraya rezava que no final, ele conseguisse fazer Naruto perder de maneira digna em sua luta e após cuidar de Orochimaru, ele poderia se focar em treinar o pirralho.

No entanto, era claro que isso não iria acontecer, pois o destino gosta de trazer gênios de bandeja para Jiraya, mas dessa vez, Jiraya estaria na frente de algo acima disso.

Ele ensinaria um monstro.

Naruto fez os selos, concentrou a maior quantidade de chakra possível, pensando em invocar um sapo grande como Gama e quando bateu a mão no chão, da nuvem de fumaça, para sua imensa decepção, surgiu um sapo verde do tamanho de um gato, tendo um cabelo, barbicha e enormes sobrancelhas brancas, uma capa preta e estranhamente, olhos amarelos com uma íris vertical. Tamanha era sua decepção, que Naruto não percebeu a expressão de Jiraya passar de pensativa, para choque absoluto, com os olhos esbugalhados e a boca aberta.

“Quem estaremos enfrentado hoje, Jirayaaaa...”, Fukasaku, sapo ancião do Monte Myõboku e mestre em senjutsu, estendeu o final do nome de Jiraya pelo o choque de perceber que não havia sido o Sannin que o invocou, mas uma pirralho, estando de frente a ele e estranhamente, estava com uma expressão de decepção.

Naruto ignorou a fala do sapo e irritado, ele exclamou: “Dane-se, vou tentar de novo!” e assim ele fez os selos novamente e colocou a mão no solo, ao lado de Fukusaku. Outra nuvem de fumaça surgiu e um sapo do mesmo tamanho surgiu, para a irritação extrema de Naruto, com a diferencial de que era claramente uma fêmea, com uma coloração roxa e branca, tendo cabelos roxos e os mesmos olhos amarelos com a íris vertical.

Jiraya ainda mantinha os olhos esbugalhados em total e absoluto choque, não conseguindo fazer seu cérebro processar o que estava acontecendo na sua frente.

“Droga Jiraya, eu estava fazendo o almoço... Quem diabos é você?”, perguntou em surpresa Shima, sapo anciã do Monte Myõboku e mestre em senjutsu, além de ser esposa de Fukusaku.

“Ahh, que droga, porque não consigo invocar sapos grande como Gama? Só consigo essas coisas minúsculas e fracas!”, reclamou Naruto, de uma maneira infantil e irritando Shima, que odiava ser subestimada pelo o seu tamanho.

Dando um salto até o rosto de Naruto, ela deu um tapa, fazendo ele ser arremessado vários metros para o lado direito, indo em direção as árvores e batendo de cara em uma, ficando completamente desacordado e a face inchada pelo o golpe.

Shima mantinha uma expressão irritada, afirmando, “Que jovem mais petulante! Onde estão os modos deles?”, ela perguntou para o seu marido, que ainda se matinha extremante confuso com tudo que aconteceu. Virando a sua face para Jiraya, ela via o rosto ainda em total choque, parado como uma estátua.

Suspirando, Shima sabia que isso era o início de uma grande dor de cabeça.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Como fazer uma criança ficar imóvel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANTE  
> Vou atualizar as notas, tanto iniciais, quanto finais, para complementar ou adicionar alguma coisa de um capítulo, então caso queira saber com detalhes cada questão da história, recomendo dar uma lida nesses espaços.
> 
> Primeiramente, eu queria frisar que esse capítulo seria planejado para ser apenas algo de 5 mil palavras no máximo que teria o treinamento de um mês do Naruto. No entanto, não só esse capitulo passou de 5 mil, como já está com mais do dobro de palavras, então vou cortar em 4 partes e transformar em capítulos. Tudo isso, pois ao final dessa história, eu preciso que Naruto tenha uma maturidade que não condiz com o personagem inicial e eu não consigo só amadurecer ele e ponto, é preciso ter todo um processo.

“Fascinante.”, mais uma vez repetia Fukusaku, sábio sapo do monte Myoboku.

Shima revirava os olhos com a repetição do marido. Já era a quarta vez que ele estava nisso, enquanto encarava o corpo da criança desacordada e com um imenso inchaço na região da bochecha esquerda, onde Shima o bateu. Por parte da sábia sapo do monte Myoboku, ela tinha que lidar com um Jiraya que tinha entrado em estado de choque, ficando parado como uma estátua, a face de surpresa absoluta congelada em sua face. Shima já estava bastante irritada, pois não só foi chamada de fraca por um moleque abusado, como também foi interrompida do preparo do almoço, um dos seus momentos favoritos do dia.

Assim, ela simplesmente deu outro salto e deu um tapinha de leve na face de Jiraya, algo que quando associado a senjutsu, foi equivalente a Jiraya levar um murro na cara de um Jounnin. Assim, ele caiu no chão, com o mundo explodindo em dor e um grito para acompanhar com a sensação.

“Levante-se, homem! Humanos são tão dramáticos!”, afirmou em um tom irritado a fêmea sapo.

Jiraya se levantou, com o a mão pressionada na região que levou o golpe e rapidamente, tudo que aconteceu voltou a sua mente e ele foi em direção a Fukusaku, ignorando Shima, que bufou em irritação com tudo isso. Ela poderia voltar para a sua casa, mas mesmo ela admitia que o fato de uma criança conseguir invocar ela e seu marido era algo que deveria ser averiguado, assim, foi em direção ao pequeno grupo.

Fukusaku ainda encarava com os olhos focados algo ao redor de Naruto e quando Jiraya estava ao seu lado, logo ouviu a pergunta de Jiraya, com um tom de extrema urgência: “Como ele fez isso?”

“Existe senjutsu dentro dele.”

Jiraya arregalou mais uma vez os olhos em choque, procurando freneticamente por qualquer sinal de uso de energia natural no corpo do garoto, mas não vendo nada, ele voltou a encarar seu mestre e iria questionar por mais explicação, mas Fukusaku logo completou: “Não é uma quantidade que possa ser usada em batalha, ou que cause mudanças no corpo dele, mas foi o suficiente para invocar a mim e minha esposa.”

De fato, como Jiraya não estava no modo Sennin, ele não poderia ver o que Fukusaku e Shima, que ficou ao lado do seu esposo, poderiam ver. A energia da natureza, a energia primordial de todo ser vivo, de alguma maneira, tentava continuamente entrar no corpo do garoto. Obviamente, por não ser treinado, seu corpo não estava preparado para permitir a entrada, mas de tanto essa energia ser continuamente atraída para a criança, quantidades minúsculas entravam no corpo dele. Para invocar sapos como Fukusaku e Shima, além de uma quantidade de chakra gigantesca, era necessário uma quantidade pequena de energia natural para misturar e ai então fazer a invocação.

“Vamos levar ele para o Monte Myoboku.”, afirmou Fukusaku.

Jiraya voltou a sua atenção para o sapo menor, mas infinitamente mais poderoso que ele, e disse em um tom aflito: “Acha que ele pode se transformar?”

“Dificilmente. Se fosse, ele já teria partes do corpo transformada em pedra.”, respondeu Shima, para o alívio de Jiraya.

“Muito bem, sendo assim, Anbu!”

Com o final da frase, instantaneamente um Anbu com a máscara de urso, sendo responsável pelo o turno de vigia de Naruto nessa semana, surgiu ajoelhado em frente a Jiraya: “Hai, Jiraya-sama?”

“Relate para Hiruzen o que houve e diga a ele que estarei partindo numa missão de treinamento com Naruto fora da vila.”, ele continuou, num tom de voz mais sério, “Tudo que você viu e ouviu só deve ser contado para Hiruzen e mais ninguém, entendido?”

“Sim.”

Com a partida desse, Jiraya se virou para Shima e de forma humilde, ele pediu: “Shima-sama, você poderia fazer as honras?”

Shima suspirou, mais uma vez odiando esse sistema de shinobis e toda essas paranóias e intrigas de poder que eles faziam questão. Assim, ela abriu a boca em direção a um canto da floresta, e como um raio, sua língua partiu em alta velocidade, tendo vários poros espalhado por todo o órgão e na ponta da língua, um rosto com um sorriso malvado e dentes pontiagudos. Entrando na mata profunda, Shima encontrou o espião, enlaçando ao redor do shinobi e rapidamente liberando uma secreção paralisante, travou qualquer reação.

Quando trouxe a sua língua de volta, ela segurava um corpo de um shinobi com uma máscara totalmente branca e um casaco amarelo de corpo inteiro junto com um capuz cobrindo a cabeça. Soltando o corpo no chão, Jiraya jogou uma kunai e perfurou a cabeça do shinobi com facilidade. Com o espião de Danzo morto, não se preocupando em catar o corpo, já que não faria diferença alguma, ele se virou para Shima a agradecendo e então falou: “Muito bem, podemos partir.”

Shima e Fukusaku assentiram, com os dois sapos retornando para o monte e segundos depois, Jiraya e Naruto desaparecendo numa nuvem de fumaça.

Quando eles voltassem, as fundações do continente elemental seriam drasticamente alteradas.

[...]

Quando enfim Naruto acordou, ele sentiu estar deitado em uma cama e abrindo seus olhos, viu um teto que parecia ser de pedra e contemplando todo o pequeno quarto, o local inteiro parecia que havia sido esculpido da pedra. Ele não tinha a mínima ideia do que estava acontecendo, mas ele pode sentir uma atadura na sua bochecha esquerda, na região onde ele levou um tapa daquela sapo fêmea irritada. Ele pensava que Sakura conseguia bater forte, ficando atrás apenas de Tsunade, mas uma nova competidora apareceu na disputa e ela já conseguiu ficar de igual para igual para a mulher reconhecida no continente inteiro pela a sua força lendária.

Se sentando, ele viu mais detalhes do quarto, com a dita cama, também sendo feita de pedra com um colchão feito de folhas com algum estofamento que tornava agradável para dormir. A cama era bastante baixa, apenas alguns centímetros acima do chão, também feito de pedra e com uma grande folha no meio do quarto que assemelhava a um tapete. Além disso, não havia mais nada no quarto e logo ele pode ver o primeiro sapo que Naruto invocou, falando em um tom amistoso ao entrar no quarto: “Que bom que acordou, Naruto-san! Vejo que o antigo quarto de Jiraya-chan é perfeito para você. Já é um problema a menos.”

Naruto ainda mantinha uma expressão de confusão e afirmou em um tom exasperado: “Onde eu estou, seu sapo velho?”

Fukusaku não gostou do tom atrevido, mas já sendo avisado antecipadamente por Jiraya sobre isso e sabendo que não era o momento e nem o local para repreender o jovem, ele respondeu calmamente: “Estamos no Monte Myoboku, lar dos sapos e você acordou em minha casa e de minha esposa, Shima. Agora, venha comigo, o almoço está pronto.”

Dando pequenos saltos, ele saiu do quarto e Naruto não tinha escolha além de seguir, saindo do quarto e entrando num corredor, com uma entrada no lado esquerdo que ele presumia que dava para o banheiro, vendo um buraco oval no chão de pedra, além de um outro cômodo que não tinha como saber pois estava com a entrada coberta por um pano. Ele seguiu Fukusaku até o final do corredor, que dava para a sala, com uma mesa oval de pedra, com Jiraya já sentado, tomando uma bebida que Naruto presumia ser chá pelo o cheiro e a sapo fêmea que o estapeou, colocando diversas comidas em cima da mesa. Fukusaku se sentou e vendo Naruto, Jiraya o chamou: “Venha garoto, você deve estar com fome. A comida de Shima-sama é extremamente nutritiva, quem sabe assim você cresce alguma coisa?”

“Cala boca, Ero-sennin!”, falou o garoto em um tom alto e logo fez um grito de dor com algo acertando a sua testa com força.

“Respeito durante as refeições, seu pirralho!”, bradou Shima.

Naruto se calou, com um rosto amuado, esfregando a testa vermelha e dolorida. Shima apontou para o canto restante para se sentar e ele assim fez, ficando do lado direito de Jiraya e de frente para Fukusaku, que estava sentado ao lado de Shima.

Quando Naruto olhou para os pratos, vendo os insetos que estavam aos montes em cada um e alguns ainda vivos, ele iria reclamar, mas Jiraya apertou a coxa de Naruto como se fosse uma garra e antes que o garoto fosse protestar, ele afirmou com um sorriso no rosto: “Muito obrigado por preparar essa comida toda, Shima-sama! Tenho certeza que Naruto também agradece pelo o esforço que fez.”

Com o final da frase ele olhou para Naruto com um sorriso grande e congelado, ainda apertando com força a coxa de Naruto e o garoto logo entendeu que ele deveria concordar e comer a comida. Com Naruto acenando com força, Shima logo deu um sorriso e falou que era algo que gostava de fazer. Enquanto falava, Jiraya soltou a coxa de Naruto, que pôde suspirar em alivio.

O adulto e os dois sapos começaram a comer e Naruto se encontrou na situação difícil de comer a comida a sua frente. Sabendo que Jiraya deixou bem claro que ele deveria comer e que até seu estômago estava roncando em fome, já que não comeu muita coisa no café da manhã, Naruto aceitou seu destino e apenas pegou a comida menos estranha para ele e começou a comer.

Foi uma experiencia não muito boa, mas por sorte uns dos pratos que Shima preparou era uma espécie de farofa misturada com insetos fritos e triturados. Foi estranho, mais era a comida mais semelhante com o que ele comia normalmente. Ao final da refeição, Shima começou a levar tudo usado no almoço para a cozinha e enquanto tomava chá, Fukusaku começava a sua explicação:

“Primeiramente, acredito que devo desculpas pelo o que Shima fez. Tenho certeza que ela fará isso depois, mas no momento precisamos nos focar em seu treinamento.”, vendo a expressão confusa de Naruto, Fukusaku continuou, “Normalmente, você não deveria poder nos invocar, Naruto. Mesmo sendo sapos pequenos, como alegou, nem de longe somos fracos. Na verdade, somos uns dos sapos mais poderosos de nossa espécie.”

Naruto arregalou os olhos em surpresa e logo fez um grande sorriso convencido. Algo que Fukusaku achou meio infantil, mas que Jiraya, conhecendo o passado do garoto, provavelmente foi um dos poucos momentos da curta vida dele que fez algo que outros o elogiavam. Retomando a explicação, Fukusaku prosseguiu: “Para nos invocar, além de uma enorme quantidade de chakra, algo que tem de sobra, também é necessário ter uma energia em seu corpo, chamada Energia da Natureza, que é tudo que existe ao nosso redor e que pode fortalecer uma pessoa em dezenas de vezes ao se misturar com o chakra.”

Naruto mostrava uma cara de confusão, claramente não entendo o que foi dito e logo Jiraya explicou de uma forma mais simples: “É como se fizesse um ramén do Icharaku, e o Senjutsu fosse ingredientes adicionais que melhoram o sabor, como um ramém grande de carne de porco.”

“Ohhh, entendi!”

Fukusaku suspirou com isso e Jiraya apenas deu de ombros, já começando a se adaptar como professor para Naruto. O garoto tinha suas qualidades e o fato de ser bastante lento, não era algo que seria magicamente mudado, então deveria trabalhar com o que tinha.

“De qualquer forma, o fato de você demonstrar tal capacidade é o suficiente para estar apto para o treinamento. Jiraya me explicou a situação que você está nos exames e esse treinamento será de extrema importância para a sua vitória.”, concluiu o sábio.

“Yoshh, sendo assim, vamos começar!”, afirmou, praticamente gritando com extrema empolgação.

Fukusaku ainda não gostava do tom alto da criança, mas repreender ele em um momento tão feliz não iria ajudar em nada para o treinamento. Obviamente, ele teria muitas oportunidades para o disciplinar e transformar ele em um sábio do Monte Myoboku.

[...]

Já fora da casa de Fukusaku e Shima, com Naruto usando uma camisa preta e calça laranja, que Jiraya havia arranjado, ele descobriu que a casa realmente foi feita toda de pedra. O Uzumaki, Jiraya e o sábio sapo andaram no Monte Myoboku, um lugar incrivelmente bonito na opinião de Naruto, com uma vegetação extremamente vasta e exótica, numa grande explosão de cores da flora. Os sapos eram tão exóticos quanto ao lugar, com os mais diversos tamanhos, de sapos menores que Fukusaku, até de tamanho de prédios como 3 enormes sapos que estavam bebendo e conversando a dezenas de metros do caminho de pedras que eles estavam andando.

Um dos sapos, de cor vermelha, gritou em alto e bom som, claramente bastante bêbado: “Jirayaaaa! Junte seu traseiro aqui e vamos beber, seu desgraçado!”

Jiraya riu com isso e olhando par Fukusaku buscando autorização, o sapo respondeu: “Pode ir, irei explicar o básico do treinamento de Naruto e então iremos começar. Qualquer coisa, irei pedir para alguém lhe chamar.”

Assentindo e se despedindo de Naruto, Jiraya partiu em um shunshin até os sapos gigantes, com Naruto ainda impactado com o tamanho colossal deles. Vendo a expressão de Naruto, com uma leve risada, ele explicou: “Aquele que chamou Jiraya era Gamabunta, o chefe dos sapos do Monte Myoboku, um dos maiores títulos da nossa espécie. Os outros, o da cor verde, com duas katanas nas costas e o vermelho com uma armadura de batalha completa, são seus irmãos, Gamahiro e Gamaken. São os mais poderosos sapos depois de mim e minha esposa.”

“Incrível! Eu posso invocar eles?”, perguntou com empolgação o Uzumaki.

“Vai ser preciso fazer um teste com cada um deles e caso passe, terá o direito de os usar em batalha.”

Com isso, os dois prosseguiram, até chegar em um espaço aberto, com dezenas de estátuas de sapos de tamanho variados ao redor e uma grande fonte com um líquido marrom escorrendo de uma cachoeira. Fukusaku parou e então retornou à explicação, dessa vez, tentando ser simples: “Esse é o local de treino para o senjutsu. Aqui, durante séculos, centenas de iniciante na arte do senjutsu começaram seu treino aqui. Incluindo eu e minha esposa.”

Dando uma pausa para que o garoto pudesse contemplar o lugar, Fukusaku continuou: “Enquanto você dormia, Jiraya removeu o _**Gogyō Fūin**_ de você, então seu controle de chakra deve estar melhor.”

Ao ouvir isso, Naruto logo fez um selo de mão para concentrar seu chakra e sentiu ser muito mais fácil de fazer.

“Então, esse tempo inteiro, era esse selo idiota que atrapalhava meu exercício de andar sobre a água?”

“Sim.”, respondeu com simplicidade o sábio.

Naruto começou a resmungar e xingar tanto Jiraya quanto Ebisu por não terem dito isso e Fukusaku interrompeu os pensamentos do garoto voltando a falar: “Você pretende continuar resmungando sobre os outros ou começar seu treino?”

Isso fez o efeito pretendido no garoto, se calando e demonstrando um maior foco. O sábio deu um sorriso em resposta, já começando a se acostumar com o garoto e meio que apreciando o espírito dele.

O caminho para ser um sábio havia começado.

[...]

Quatro dias havia se passado desde do início do treinamento. Jiraya adoraria afirmar que Naruto havia feito progresso na arte do senjutsu, mas infelizmente, havia um problema que era algo intrínseco a toda criança e que era um enorme obstáculo para o caminho de um sábio.

Ele não conseguia ficar parado.

“Ai!”, gritou o garoto, usando apenas uma bermuda vermelha e o tronco nu, pela provável centésima vez nesse quarto dia de treino, o tom da voz muito mais irritado que o usual.

“Você tem que relaxar, Naruto! Pare de pensar e deixe seu corpo relaxado!”, disse Fukusaku, pela também provável centésima vez.

“Eu estou tentando, droga! Eu só não consigo!”

Jiraya deu outro suspiro. Era claro que isso não estava indo para lugar algum. Fukusaku era o sábio sapo responsável por treinar todos os sapos que começavam o caminho do senjutsu, assim como treinou todos os invocadores de sua espécie. Mesmo ensinando Jiraya quando criança, não havia como se comparar a uma pessoa indisciplinada como Naruto. De certa maneira era até compreensível, pois a quantidade de chakra que Naruto tinha, quando Jiraya estava na sua idade, era facilmente dezenas de vezes maior. O garoto era um oceano de energia e isso se refletia em seu corpo e mente, não parando um instante e nunca se cansando.

Jiraya havia pensando muito sobre o que fazer. Apesar de ele ser um sensei experiente, nada que ele já ensinou para seus alunos anteriores serviria para Naruto. No início, ele achou que era por Naruto ser inferior a Minato ou Nagato, mas era apenas o fato de que todos eles eram diferentes entre si. Como professor, se seu aluno não conseguia aprender corretamente, cabia a Jiraya modificar sua forma de ensino.

Se Naruto era uma pessoa prática, então era o que ele faria.

“Pausa, por favor.”

Com o pedido, Fukusaku deu o último golpe com sua vara preta de treino, impedindo a transformação em sapo do garoto e rendendo outro grito de Naruto, cheio de pequenos hematomas pelo o corpo e um temperamento de pura irritação, frustrado com a falta de progresso no treino e nos golpes que recebia a 4 dias por seu fracasso.

Jiraya percebia isso e apenas firmou mais ainda a crença que se ele não fizesse algo diferente, a chance de Naruto simplesmente desistir como havia feito com seus próprios estudos na academia seria grande.

“Posição de meditação e feche os olhos.”

Naruto olhou de forma meio temerosa para Fukusaku e Jiraya e o Sannin afirmou com tranquilidade: “Não se preocupe Naruto. Não haverá mais golpes. Eu te prometo.”

A confiança por trás da fala foi tamanha, que Naruto, ainda levemente hesitante, fez e então, ele sentiu um papel ser pregado em sua testa e não conseguia mais mexer um centímetro do seu corpo.

Internamente começando a entrar em pânico, Jiraya o tranquilizou: “Relaxe, é um selo de paralisia corporal. Não vai te fazer mal algum. Isso é para que você tenha uma sensação real de como ficar imóvel.”

Fukusaku ergueu as sobrancelhas com o método diferente. Certamente, faria mais efeito do que estava fazendo nos últimos dias.

“Com a questão do corpo imóvel resolvida, acho que poderíamos cuidar da mente. Eu não tenho um selo para isso, infelizmente.”, dando uma leve risada com a própria piada, ele prosseguiu, “Contudo, eu posso contar uma pequena história de um garoto que era bastante parecido com você.”

Assim, Jiraya se sentou de frente a seu aluno e contou a história da sua vida. Desde da sua infância, contando a perda dos seus pais para a primeira guerra aos 5 anos, a solidão como um órfão, as dificuldades que sofreu vivendo sozinho, a entrada na academia, o preconceito que recebeu por seu um órfão entre colegas. Ele contou das alegrias que teve como shinobi, das perdas que teve nessa profissão, falou sobre as paixões que já possuiu e principalmente, do amor que nunca pode obter. Foram quase 20 minutos nisso, nesse meio tempo, o selo de paralisia, que estava programado para durar apenas 10 minutos já havia acabado e Naruto podia se mexer. No entanto, para a imensa surpresa de Fukusaku, ele ainda se mantinha parado, com os olhos fechados e as pernas cruzadas.

Obviamente, ele ainda se mexia minimamente, mas o progresso que já havia feito em relação aos 4 dias, já era gigantesco. Jiraya podia ver as lágrimas se acumulando nos olhos de Naruto, algumas até caindo em seu rosto. O Sannin sabia do passado do garoto, das dificuldades que passou sendo órfã e alvo do ódio de uma aldeia inteira por algo que ele nunca fez. O fato dele ainda querer lutar, mesmo com tudo que a aldeia fez com ele, era algo que Jiraya sabia que nenhum dos seus alunos conseguiria fazer. Era um talento que apenas Naruto possuía.

O perdão.

Quando por fim Jiraya encerrou seu relato. Naruto abriu os olhos e logo começou a enxugar as lágrimas que caia de seus olhos. Jiraya dava um sorriso pequeno, mas genuinamente feliz com a reação do garoto.

“Como se sente?”

Naruto demorou para responder, ainda envergonhado com o fato de ter chorado, algo que nem Jiraya ou Fukusaku achavam motivo de vergonha.

“Estou bem.”

“Eu tive dificuldades na minha vida, assim como eu tenho certeza que você também teve. Foi difícil, mas com muito esforço, eu consegui dar a volta por cima e eu sei que você também consegue. Tudo que eu quero que entenda é que nunca, em hipótese alguma você deve desistir. Você será grande, fará grandes feitos e irá possuir um legado que tenho certeza que irá me orgulhar, mas principalmente irá te orgulhar.”

Naruto tentava ao máximo tentar segurar as lágrimas, mas estava ficando difícil fazer isso. Ele sabia lidar com gritos, com reclamações, com xingamentos e principalmente, com a falta fé absoluta de suas capacidades. Mas quando o contrário se mostrava, sua mente simplesmente bugava, pois poderia contar nos dedos quantas vezes isso já aconteceu.

“Quer voltar ao treino?”, questionou Jiraya, o novo mestre de Naruto a apenas alguns dias, mas que já estava marcado no coração do seu aluno.

“Sim, Ero-sennin!”

“Não me chama assim, seu pirralho idiota!”, reclamou o Sannin, o tom claramente não irritado com isso.

“Hahahaha!”

Depois disso, os progressos realmente aconteceram e foram rápidos. O garoto realmente havia nascido para isso, onde após conseguir aprender a permanecer imóvel mesmo que por alguns minutos, ele conseguia facilmente assimilar a energia da natureza com seu chakra. Com apenas 2 dias, ele já conseguia fazer o modo sábio imperfeito e mais 4 dias, ele já conseguia o modo sábio perfeito, com os olhos amarelos e íris vertical e uma pigmentação laranja ao redor dos olhos, mesmo que por poucos minutos, mas que mesmo assim, foi um ritmo de desenvolvimento que Fukusaku nunca havia visto em sua longa vida.

Um obstáculo que apareceu nisso, foi o fato que tanto Fukusaku quanto Shima, não conseguia se unir seus chakra com Naruto, da mesma forma que fazia com Jiraya, pois Kyuubi sempre os rejeitava. Inicialmente, isso fez Naruto acreditar que seria um grande obstáculo para usar o senjutsu em batalha, mas Jiraya sugeriu que ele poderia usar clones das sombras para reunir energia natural e misturar com chakra e quando os desfizesse, receberia todo o poder acumulado. Com alguns testes, foi comprovado ser possível de fazer e assim eles já puderam contornar. O modo senjutsu teria um limite de tempo em teoria, com um limite máximo de clones que Naruto poderia fazer para realizar essa tática sendo apenas 3, mas era melhor que nada.

Agora, enquanto todos almoçavam na mesa, faltando 15 dias para a terceira fase do exame Chunnin começar, Jiraya anunciava o que pretendia como próxima etapa do treinamento de Naruto: “Naruto, você precisa entrar em contato com a Kyuubi.”

O dito garoto, fez uma pausa em sua refeição, já no seu terceiro prato, totalmente acostumado em comer as comidas de Shima, para a grande alegria da cozinheira. Ele ainda não conseguia ter coragem de comer os insetos vivos que tinha aos montes na mesa, mas já era um progresso

“Você tem certeza? Eu não preciso do poder dela para a luta.”

A afirmação poderia parecer arrogante, mas era simplesmente um fato. O senjutsu era simplesmente poderoso demais, mesmo que o repertório de Naruto fosse pequeno na questão de ninjutusu, algo que Jiraya já estava trabalhando, ensinando alguns jutsus, ainda assim, o poder de tal modo era forte demais. Força física aprimorada, capacidade sensorial que apenas os melhores sensores sonhariam, um chakra reforçado extremamente potente e a capacidade de invocar sapos ao seu lado. Fora isso, Fukusaku já começava a treinar Naruto na Kata dos Sapos, um estilo de luta milenar e que aproveitava ao máximo as propriedades do Senjutsu.

“Eu sei, mas eu estou visando além do exame. Eu já lhe expliquei que para se tornar um Chunnin o mais importante é a mentalidade de alguém desse posto. Algo que talvez você não esteja pronto ainda.”

Ambos já tiveram essa conversa, com Jiraya explicando de forma mais detalhada sobre a vida shinobi para o garoto. O treino em Senjutsu ajudou bastante o garoto a conseguir se manter mais focado no que fazia e principalmente, a obter paciência. Ainda havia muito a aprender, mas apenas o fato de Jiraya afirmar de que ele ainda não poderia estar pronto e o garoto não se irritar, já era ótimo.

“A Kyuubi é a Bijuu mais poderosa de todas, seria um desperdício deixar esse poder de lado. Além disso, tudo que quero é que tenha contato com ela e conheça a fera. A partir do que você vê, podemos trabalhar em dominar seu poder.”

A criança assentiu e assim todos terminaram a sua refeição e os homens e sapo macho, partiram para o local de treino. Ao chegarem, Jiraya logo o pediu para que fizesse sua posição de meditação usual, que o garoto logo fez, e o Sannin começou a explicação: “Se fosse numa situação normal, eu iria lhe colocar numa situação de perigo, obviamente controlada, e o choque disso faria que entrasse em contato com a Kyuubi. No entanto, já que você aprendeu a meditação, já se torna mais fácil. Você deve se concentrar na sua rede de chakra, mas especificamente no local do selo e sentir o chakra da Kyuubi. Depois disso, é apenas se deixar puxar até lá. Com sorte, Kyuubi não irá lhe rejeitar.”

Naruto assentiu, já fechando seus olhos e logo percebendo sua rede de chakra e começando a direcionar seus sentidos até a região do estômago, no selo da Kyuubi. Ele não sabia o que estaria lidando, mas Jiraya já havia explicado sobre o selo e não havia chance que Kyuubi fizesse algo a ele enquanto mantesse sua mente forte.

Em um minuto, Naruto finalmente encontrou a fonte de chakra da Kyuubi e como Jiraya falou, deixou ser levada pela a corrente de poder.

Finalmente, o menino iria falar com o monstro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os próximos capítulos serão muitos altos e baixos. Minha intenção é transformar completamente Naruto como personagem e apesar de não ser feito da maneira que eu faço com F.S.K(bem estruturado e lento), ainda assim, acredito que renderá boas cenas para se ler. Na questão de o Naruto aprender o senjutsu. Sim, ele aprendeu e é em teoria, um sábio. O fato de eu não ter feito isso como algo extraordinário ( mesmo que sendo) é pelo simples motivo que vai ter muita mais coisas pelas frentes.
> 
> É sério, o final dessa fanfic vai ser um bagulho grandioso. Toda vez que penso no final, eu quero tornar o mais fodastico possível e espero conseguir entregar com satisfação o que imagino.
> 
> Elogios, críticas, dúvidas e sugestões são bem-vindos. Todos os comentários serão respondidos com a devida atenção.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Rupturas.

Naruto não tinha ideia de como seria entrar na sua própria mente. Quando Jiraya tentou explicar o conceito, ele disse que seria uma paisagem que refletiria sua mente e nela estaria Kyuubi, presa a alguma coisa e com o selo bastante claro em algum lugar do seu corpo. Quando abriu os olhos, não esperava estar sentado numa superfície com água escura parecida com esgoto. Olhando ao redor, viu diversos canos de cores vermelhas pelas paredes sujas do local, realmente parecendo um túnel de uma rede de esgoto, algo que já tinha visto quando criança. A sua frente, havia a continuação do túnel que dava para o espaço que não tinha como ver o final, com um breu absoluto. Na realidade, Naruto não sabia como ele conseguia enxergar o local que estava, já que não havia luz.

Relembrando as palavras de Jiraya, sobre a paisagem refletir sua mente, ele se questionava o que exatamente significava isso. Focado em seus pensamentos, não olhou para atrás de si, ignorando o imenso portão de ferro, com um papel escrito “selo” na fechadura. No entanto, ele percebeu, quando a respiração de alguma coisa que provavelmente era muito grande foi ouvida e sentida em sua nuca.

Lentamente, Naruto se virou e o que viu fez arrepiar completamente os pêlos de seu corpo, pois com olhos imensos, felinos e com uma cor vermelha de pura maldade, estava uma criatura que Naruto julgou ser a Kyuubi.

“Uzuma...”

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”, gritou a criança, assustada com o demônio.

“ **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** ”, gritou o demônio, assustado com a criança.

Do susto, Naruto caiu de bunda no chão, olhando com os olhos arregalados para a criatura que poderia o matar a qualquer momento. Obviamente havia uma jaula o impedindo, mas isso não foi registrado na mente assustada da criança.

“ **Seu maldito! Você me assustou! Porque raios você gritou?** ”

Naruto demorou um instante para registrar a fala e mais alguns segundos para conseguir verbalizar uma frase que servisse como resposta: “Kyuubi?”

“ **Claro que sou eu! Não está vendo as caudas e a cara de raposa, seu idiota?** ”, vendo o rosto de confusão, ainda inundado em medo, Kyuubi percebeu que sua cela, por algum motivo, estava escuro demais para a criança ver, “ **Por que está escuro? Eu jurava que tinha ligado as luzes.** ”

Repentinamente, o local atrás do imenso portão se tornou claro e na frente da criança, estava uma raposa imensa, maior que tudo que ele já viu na vida. O medo de Naruto ainda estava presente, mas vendo a imponência da criatura e o fato dela não está fazendo nada contra o Uzumaki, fez lentamente ir perdendo o medo.

Por parte da Kyuubi, ele avaliava o seu receptáculo com curiosidade. O poder oculto que a criança carregava poderia ser a diferença para esse mundo ter finalmente a paz que precisaria e que seu pai a muito tempo havia lhe confiado. Assim, ele optou por se apresentar, se sentando, já que estava deitado esse tempo todo e elevando ainda mais a sua altura para Naruto. A única coisa que a criança conseguia comparar era a Torre Hokage, o maior edifício da aldeia e mesmo assim, Kyuubi era pelo menos 2 vezes maior.

“ **Eu sou Kurama. Kyuubi no Yoko, seguidor do Ninshu e aquele que carrega o coração do Pai.** ”, se apresentou a titânica raposa.

Um silêncio se estabeleceu, com Naruto encarando ainda em choque a imensa raposa e Kurama encarando Naruto, esperando que ele também se apresentasse, mesmo que a Bijuu já soubesse tudo sobre ele.

“ **Então...** ”

Com isso, Naruto finalmente se tocou que deveria se apresentar também, e de uma maneira que ele nunca esperava nem nos seus sonhos mais loucos, ele se apresentou para Kurama de forma educada: “Muito prazer, Uzumaki Naruto.”

“ **Muito bem! Antes de começarmos a conversar, quero que saiba que eu posso assistir tudo que você ouve e enxerga, então eu sei que está aqui para tentar dominar meu poder.** ”, afirmou a raposa sem qualquer indicação de raiva.

“Você está bem com isso?”, questionou de forma confusa.

“ **Sim, mas apenas se você também me ajudar em algo.** ”, vendo a expressão de temor do garoto, ele completou, “ **Não se preocupe, não é nada demoníaco ou sanguinário, como sacrifícios humanos. Eu gostava a uns 800 anos atrás, mas hoje em dia é uma prática muito arcaica.** ”

Naruto continuava confuso, mas mesmo assim, ele se permitiu a ignorar pelo bem da sua sanidade e seguir em frente: “Então, o que quer que eu faça?”

“ **Calma, ainda precisamos resolver uma pendência antes. Porque não importa o que façamos, para ter acesso ao meu poder, você precisa remover o selo na fechadura e ao tirar ele, irá ativar um mecanismo que poderá ser um tanto quanto chocante.** ”

“Como assim?”

“ **Quando tentar remover o selo, um mecanismo de defesa será ativado e o chakra da pessoa que me selou em você vai surgir nessa paisagem para avaliar se está removendo o selo por livre e espontânea vontade ou sobre a influência do meu poder.** ”

“O Quarto Hokage.”

“ **Seu pai.** ”

Naruto arregalou os olhos, não conseguindo processar a informação e obviamente, alguns segundos após conseguir registrar, ele teve a reação mais normal com uma informação que uma pessoa nunca esperaria.

“Você está mentindo!”

“ **Não, não estou. Eu posso ser muitas coisas, mas um mentiroso é uma característica que nunca carreguei.** ”

“Por que ele iria selar você em seu próprio filho?”, ele questionou, um tom de pura confusão e bem no fundo, tristeza.

“ **Isso você irá descobrir com ele. O chakra tomar a forma do Quarto Hokage e sua consciência, como um clone. Caso pergunte a ele, tenho certeza que será respondido.** "

“ **Então, você vai saber se valeu a pena tudo que passou pela a escolha de seu pai.** ”

A frase final foi registrada com impacto na mente de Naruto. Tudo que ele passou nesses 12 anos de vida foi surgindo de suas memórias e com Kurama esperando com paciência o garoto conseguir se estabelecer mentalmente, Naruto, após alguns minutos, andou com firmeza até o portão, sua face com uma expressão séria e irritada que raramente era vista nele.

Se aproximando, a água escura começou a se elevar sobre seus pés e o ergueu até o selo. Quando ele colocou o dedo na ponta do papel, com intenção de puxar, uma mão adulta segurou o seu braço que estava prestes a puxar e toda a paisagem mental se modificou bruscamente, sendo agora um espaço totalmente aberto, com uma mistura de luzes de diversas cores, que dava um cenário bonito e um chão branco para pisar.

Minato, que estava imensamente feliz por finalmente poder ver seu filho crescido, ficou surpreso ao ver que Naruto era apenas uma criança, tendo esperado isso acontecer com seu filho já com seus 18 anos.

“Como vai, Naruto? Você sabe quem eu sou?”

“Sim.”, ele respondeu, sua expressão ainda séria e irritada.

Minato percebeu isso, mas seu tempo era curto e ele precisava explicar o que havia acontecido no dia do nascimento dele.

“Se sabe, acredito que quer saber o porquê de eu ter selado a Kyuubi em você...”

“Kurama.”

“O quê?”

“O nome dele é Kurama, não Kyuubi.”

“Ah, me desculpe, eu não sabia.”, Minato se desculpou, claramente desconfortável com a frieza do filho. Suas expectativas para essa reunião após a morte eram muitas quando fez o mecanismo de defesa, mas ainda assim, o dever vinha antes e ele precisava relatar o que havia acontecido.

“Eu preciso lhe contar o que aconteceu no dia do seu nascimento.”

[...]

Enquanto Minato contava sobre cada detalhe do Massacre da Kyuubi, onde seu filho o interrompia apenas no início, quando Minato continuava a chamar Kurama de Kyuubi e era corrigido, ele se manteve em silêncio depois que Minato parou de cometer esse erro. O Quarto Hokage analisava seu filho e a única reação que ele conseguiu julgar como positiva, foi quando Minato falou sobre sua mãe, vendo seu filho ficar levemente emocionado com a descrição que seu pai dava sobre ela.

Ao final da história, Minato ficou em silêncio e Naruto controlava as suas lágrimas, enxugando com seu braço para que não caíssem em sua face. Minato interpretou que era um momento de emoção, ao mesmo tempo, ele também desejava com toda a força por esse momento, e assim, se aproximou de seu filho, com a intenção de o abraçar e falar tudo que queria ao seu filho. O confortar da vida solitária que deve ter sido não ter os dois pais.

Tão focado nessa imagem, ele não percebeu a tempo a face de puro ódio de Naruto, mas conseguiu ver o punho se aproximando de seu rosto, que por puro reflexo, desviou, deixando passar alguns centímetros ao lado. Quando desviou, ele encarou a face de seu filho, vendo sua expressão de ódio e para sua surpresa imensa, a pigmentação laranja e os olhos amarelos com irís vertical, características de um sennin perfeito.

No segundo que ele desviou do soco e viu a face do filho, uma pressão começou a se formar em sua bochecha direita, que tinha o punho ao lado e assim, tardiamente, Minato percebeu que Naruto usou a kata dos sapos e como se tivesse recebido um soco de Tsunade, Minato voou por dezenas de metros com a força do golpe e a paisagem tranquila que ele havia trazido seu filho, foi brutalmente quebrada e ambos retornaram para a prisão de Kurama, que estava ainda sentada.

“ **Hum, isso foi rápido até.** ”

Por parte de Naruto, sua raiva estava em seu máximo, não conseguindo sequer pensar direito, fazendo a primeira coisa que passou por sua cabeça, que era socar a cara do homem que condenou a sua vida por anos.

“VOCÊ TEM IDEIA DO QUE VOCÊ ME FEZ PASSAR?”, ele gritou, sua voz embarcada de raiva.

Minato, após ter conseguindo se levantar, tinha sua expressão em puro choque com o que aconteceu, nunca esperando, mesmo nos piores cenários, um soco de seu filho.

“VOCÊ... VOCÊ....”, Naruto sequer conseguia formular qualquer palavra, respirando com força para tentar conseguir se acalmar.

“ **Por favor Naruto, permita que eu faça isso por você.** ”, pediu a raposa em um tom levemente gentil.

Naruto encarou Kurama, ignorando completamente Minato, que ainda estava atordoado com o que aconteceu e seu choque aumentou ainda mais, quando Naruto assentiu e se sentou no chão, colocando sua face entre os joelhos e não querendo ver o rosto de seu pai.

“ **Muito bem. Já que tenho a palavra, primeiro, vou fazer que Naruto não escute nem a mim e nem a você, já que estarei falando da vida dele e isso contém muitos gatilhos para a pobre criança.** ”

Minato, tão surpreso com os rumos que tudo estava acontecendo, não conseguia falar nada, permitindo que Kurama tomasse as rédeas da situação e que mesmo não querendo admitir, seria prazeroso mostrar quão burro foi Minato, o homem considerado com acima do seu tempo, na decisão que ele fez em confiar em sua vila com seu filho.

“ **Começando com algumas explicações importantes, Hiruzen, que assumiu o posto de Hokage, decidiu por transformar o fato de Naruto ser Jinchuurinki, como um segredo do conselho. No entanto, o segredo rapidamente vazou e assim, toda a vila já sabia sobre essa informação e de maneira para que as coisas não saíssem do controle, Hiruzen declarou essa informação como um segredo militar Rank-S, com a punição de morte para quem contasse.** ”

“ **Assim, nós tínhamos uma criança que cresceu em um dos inúmeros orfanatos que surgiu após as milhares de mortes que aconteceram por minha causa, sendo controlado por um Uchiha nojento**.”, nessa parte, Kurama deixa vazar todo o seu ódio por esse clã imundo, mas rapidamente prossegue, “ **Com os primeiros anos de vida, a senhoria, uma doce senhora que cuidava de todas as crianças com amor e carinho, decidiu que Naruto não merecia isso.** ”

Uma imagem surgiu na água escura na frente de Minato e assim ele poderia ver pelos os olhos de Naruto, observando a dita senhoria, uma mulher de 40 anos, cabelos castanhos e um rosto sorridente, conversando com diversas crianças e quando Naruto iria até ela, a face da mulher se modificava para pura repulsa e ódio ao olhar para o loiro.

Minato observava isso em total incompreensão, não esperando nunca que Hiruzen decidisse que deveria ser um segredo o fato de Naruto ser um Jinchuurinki. Uma questão passou por sua mente e quando ele iria perguntar, com o desespero provavelmente vazando de sua voz, Kurama falou:

“ **Se está se questionando se ele foi adotado por algum dos seus amigos, saiba que a informação de Naruto ser seu filho foi escondida e nunca surgiu ninguém para o adotar. Agora, o motivo por trás disso, tenho certeza que deve saber.** ”

O Quarto Hokage sabia o motivo. Nunca havia passado por sua mente, estando numa luta de vida ou morte e que cada segundo valia quando fosse selar a Kyuubi, mas Hiruzen nunca iria permitir que Naruto fosse para algum clã. Não por uma questão pessoal, mas porque o clã que tivesse Naruto teria um poder imenso em suas mãos, o que traria desequilíbrio para frágil balança de poder entre os clãs.

“ **A doce senhoria começou com olhares malvados, mas logo, com os anos, surgiram ações mais diretas. No início, esquecia de chamar Naruto para refeições, fazendo ele comer apenas o resto da comida dos outros, depois, a comida simplesmente acabava. Com 7 anos, o principal castigo de Naruto, já que castigo físico, como palmadas era proibido, era o trancar no sótão da casa, um lugar não muito acolhedor e limpo. Era por algumas horas no início, depois foi aumentando a cada castigo até chegar em dias.** ”

A imagem na água se modificou para a visão de lugar escuro, com um teto de madeira, com teias de aranha e o som de uma respiração ofegante, que para seu horror, Minato percebeu que era a de seu filho.

“ **Eu tive que bombear doses minúsculas do meu chakra no garoto para que conseguisse sobreviver, após passar 4 dias sem se alimentar. Por não estar acostumado com meu poder, as bombinas de chakra dele, sub-desenvolvidas ainda, estavam no seu limite, e se tivesse passado mais um dia, eu teria que escolher entre deixar a criança morrer ou destruir suas bombinhas e aleijar para sempre o garoto como shinobi.** ”

Minato, que encarava fixamente a imagem, sem conseguir formular qualquer coisa, viu quando uma luz surgiu num canto da visão de Naruto e um Anbu surgiu na frente do garoto, o erguendo e assim, a imagem se escureceu, com Naruto apagando.

“ **Um Anbu resgatou Naruto e ele passou 2 semanas internado até que levasse alta. Demorou mais 2 meses até que Naruto se recuperasse completamente e finalmente aceitasse a oferta de morar sozinho em um apartamento. Ele era tutelado por uma mulher de confiança de Hiruzen, que sempre alternava a cada 3 meses, para garantir que nenhum laço fosse formado, sendo assim até os seus 9 anos.** ”

“ **Depois disso, a vida foi mais tranquila. Ele não possuía nenhuma pessoa como amigo, já que todos os pais diziam para as crianças ficarem longe dele e até os 10 anos, eu não tive que interferi em nada. No entanto, havia uma data que Naruto era expressamente proibido pelo o Hokage para ir e que sendo uma criança, ele desobedeceu, já que nunca foi explicado para ele o motivo para não ir.** ”

“ **A data era 10 de outubro, seu aniversário e o dia da Kyuubi. Uma data de luto pelos os mortos nesse dia e com um grande festival pela noite com a vitória do herói, Minato Namikaze. Nesse dia, Naruto quis participar, pois seria o primeiro festival da sua vida e quando ele chegou, ficou deslumbrado com o lugar.** "

A imagem se modificou e Minato via os fogos, as roupas bonitas, as barracas, luzes coloridas e o clima animado de um típico festival. Naruto observava tudo com atenção, mas de forma brutal, a imagem se mexe, com a visão sendo do chão e quando Naruto, caído, olhou para algo, Minato viu uma pedra com uma marca de sangue fresco. Uma mão infantil surgiu na imagem, com sangue em abundância e que provavelmente veio do ferimento grave da testa. Naruto olhou para a direção que ele interpretou que jogaram a pedra, e pelos seus olhos, Minato viu a face de vários homens com raiva, tendo paus e pedras nas mãos e com clara intenção de usarem em seu filho.

A visão de Naruto se ergueu, se levantando, e então a criança saiu correndo entre as ruas e vielas da vila. Naruto era uma criança, sem qualquer treinamento shinobi efetivo, e para o terror de Minato, rapidamente foi alcançado por seus perseguidores. A partir disso, a imagem se tornou extremamente confusa, com intervalos de escuridão constantes, com os olhos de Naruto se fechando e os gritos e faces de ódios sendo a coisa mais predominante nas imagens.

“Morra, seu maldito!”

“Você matou minha família!”

“Eu perdi minha filha por sua causa! Morra!”

Minato não conseguia mais. Se esse fosse seu corpo real, não um construto de chakra, ele já teria vomitado por pura repulsa de si mesmo. Culpa avassaladora o atacava e Kurama observava o homem que o aprisionou e condenou o seu filho a vários traumas, se contorcer em agonia.

Era prazeroso para ele, não mentiria.

“Por favor, chega!”, pediu Minato, de forma frágil.

Kurama apagou a imagem, e os grito de ódio e os de dor de Naruto sumiram, deixando apenas o silêncio. Contudo, Kurama não iria parar apenas nisso:

“ **14 ossos foram quebrados, incluindo braços e pernas. Seus órgãos levaram ferimentos graves em diversos lugares e um dos agressores achou uma barra de ferro próximo ao espancamento e perfurou várias vezes no corpo da criança. O único motivo que Naruto não foi morto naquele dia, foi porque ele já tinha bombinas mais desenvolvidas e assim, eu pude regenerar seu corpo melhor.** ”

“ **Ele passou 3 meses em coma, com mais 2 meses para conseguir voltar para a academia. Hoje, ele tem crises nervosas agudas quando está em alguns cantos da cidade, além de ataques de pânico quando qualquer pessoa civil de Konoha conversa com ele, junto com um quadro de depressão frequente. Todas as pessoas envolvidas com as agressões dele, foram executadas e apenas sei disso, pois o próprio Naruto foi atrás de descobrir o que houve com essas pessoas.** ”

“ **Você tinha que fazer o certo para sua aldeia. Como Hokage, lhe dou os parabéns pelo o pensamento rápido, mas como pai, você condenou seu filho a carregar traumas que serão extremamente difíceis de superar. Sendo bem sincero, se o garoto fosse um pouco mais fraco de mente, ele a muito tempo já teria decidido destruir essa aldeia e eu o ajudaria com prazer.** ”

Minato ouvia cada palavra e elas era equivalente a facadas. Suas pernas ficaram bambas e ele se ajoelhou, com as mãos na cabeça e a expressão de desespero absoluto.

“Eu não sabia que isso iria acontecer!”

“ **De fato, não sabia, pois você é um simples mortal e não importa quão poderoso seja, você ainda é um simples mortal. O problema não foi isso Minato Namikaze, a grande questão era que você confiou em seu povo. Você acreditou que eles iriam superar todo o ódio e verem as coisas de maneira racional. Que treinariam seu filho para ser um poderoso shinobi que lutaria por Konoha e seria uma arma contra Madara.** ”

“ **Você foi tolo, apenas isso.** ”

Um silêncio se manteve, com Kurama sabendo respeitar minimamente o momento do homem que irá se apagar carregando a culpa de seus atos tolos.

“Eu... Eu posso falar com ele?”, perguntou da maneira mais miserável e humilde possível.

“ **Não. Seu filho está tendo um ataque de pânico. Se você apenas falar uma única palavra eu não tenho ideia do que isso vai fazer com a psique dele.** ”, com um suspiro, Kurama o pediu: “ **Apenas, vá embora.** ”

Minato observou seu filho, a posição ainda igual a antes, com a face escondida entre os joelhos erguidos e os braços ao redor dos joelhos, como se ele quisesse se tornar uma bola. Olhando com mais atenção, Minato via que Naruto se apertava inteiramente, seus dedos pressionavam seus braços com força chegando ao ponto de sangrar e ele se tremia.

“Por favor, diga a ele que eu sinto muito. Eu... eu não queria que isso tivesse acontecido.”, ele implorou, sentindo seu chakra acabando.

“ **Eu direi.** ”

Assim, a construção de chakra de Minato começou a desaparecer e com lágrimas caindo aos montes e uma expressão de sofrimento, Minato disse:

“Me desculpe, meu filho.”

Minato desapareceu e Kurama encarou o lugar que ele estava. Optando por retornar sua atenção para quem importava realmente, desfazendo a ilusão que fazia Naruto não ouvir nada que se falava e em um tom extremamente gentil e calmo, Kurama afirmou:

“ **Ele já foi embora.** ”

Naruto não se mexia e Kurama não o apressaria. Ele já tinha visto dezenas de vezes os ataques de pânicos de Naruto. Sabia o que ele sentia, o que pensava e já perdeu a conta de quantas vezes ele curava os ferimentos que o garoto fazia em si mesmo, seja com suas mãos ou com outros objetos. Vários minutos se passaram e então, Naruto lentamente se mexeu, levantando sua face, com evidências de que passou todo esse tempo chorando, e de forma progressiva, mas ainda lenta, ele começou a se levantar, até que pudesse encarar Kurama.

Esse tempo inteiro, Kurama se manteve em silêncio, respeitando o tempo dele e quando enfim julgou ser apropriado, ele perguntou: “ **Está mais calmo?** ”

“Sim. Obrigado.”

“ **Seu pai foi embora. Seu chakra acabou e a seu clone sumiu**.”

Naruto se manteve silêncio com essa informação, ainda não sabendo como reagir a tudo que aconteceu. Ele se lembrou que estava aqui apenas para conhecer um demônio irracional e agora, estava sendo consolado por uma Bijuu que o tratou melhor nos primeiros minutos que várias pessoas ao longo de toda sua vida.

“Era você que me curava?”

“ **Sim.** ”

“Porquê?”

“ **Porque você tem um futuro inteiro pela frente. Não se engane, eu odeio estar preso aqui dentro e pretendo ter minha liberdade algum dia, mas percebi que seria mais benéfico para mim se me aliasse a você. Além do mais, se torna meio difícil eu simplesmente ignorar tudo que você passou, já que tudo que você sente se espelha em mim em um nível mínimo.** ”

“Obrigado.”, agradeceu a criança.

“ **Não há de que criança. Agora, eu acho que você precisa dormir. Você passou por muita coisa agora e precisa descansar. Depois iremos discutir sobre você ter acesso ao meu chakra e como destrancar seu poder oculto.** ”

O final foi tanto quanto vago, principalmente na questão do poder oculto de Naruto, mas o Uzumaki estava cansado demais mentalmente para questionar por isso. Assim, ele assentiu e se despediu de Kurama, com um pequeno sorriso de agradecimento pelo o que ele fez durante sua vida.

Algo lhe dizia que seria uma amizade para a vida inteira.

[...]

O tempo que se passou fora da mente de Naruto foram de apenas 5 minutos. Quando enfim Naruto abriu os olhos, parecia que ele tinha passado uma vida inteira em seu sub-consciente. Com uma expressão de puro desgaste e cansaço, ele se ergueu e disse de maneira cansada: “Eu preciso dormir.”, e ao dizer isso, simplesmente andou até a casa de Fukusaku, para dormir em seu quarto.

Fukusaku iria questionara criança, mas Jiraya o conteve. Ele estava mais acostumado a lidar com jovens que seu mestre e sabia quando respeitar o espaço de um. Sabia que quando fosse a hora, Naruto iria conversar com ele sobre isso, mas ainda assim, a preocupação o obrigou a perguntar.

“Está tudo bem, Naruto?”

Uzumaki Naruto, o jinchuurinki da Kyuubi, parou em sua caminhada, e suspirando de forma audível, respondeu sem virar para olhar para Jiraya:

“Eu não sei.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algumas questões importantes. No anime, acredito que as coisas que relatei não aconteceram com Naruto, mas havia a potencialidade para isso e enfim, achei interessante explorar esse sentido. Ainda assim, isso não muda a minha visão de que Minato tenha sacrificado seu próprio filho a uma vida difícil, sem consultar a ninguém. Não estou tornando ele um vilão (como muita gente faz), mas como um homem de falhas e que Naruto sofreu por essas falhas.
> 
> Na questão dos traumas (ataques de pânico, crises nervosas) de Naruto, eu tive o cuidado de pesquisar sobre o assunto e confesso que algumas coisas que escrevi reflete de mim mesmo e de uma fase da minha vida, algumas partes eu adicionei, mas a base está lá. Não falo isso para causar pena, mas para mostrar que não inventei nada, mas a partir das minhas experiências e de outros relatos que já ouvi.
> 
> Ficou grande essa nota, mas achei importante de relatar. Agradeço se tenha lido até aqui.
> 
> Elogios, críticas, dúvidas e sugestões são bem-vindos. Todos os comentários serão respondidos com a devida atenção.


	4. Capitulo 4 - O início de uma nova vida.

Quando o garoto havia chegado na casa, Shima mal pode o reconhecer sem seu sorriso e sua energia abundante. Os ombros envergados, a face triste e o silêncio que o acompanhava era algo estranho de associar a alguém como Naruto. A princípio, Shima foi insistente em tentar conversar com ele, mas Jiraya havia pedido para respeitar o desejo dele por privacidade. Ele sabia que em algum momento Naruto se abriria para eles.

No dia seguinte, mais uma vez, Jiraya havia pedido para que não houvesse qualquer treino hoje e Fukusaku respeitou o pedido, deixando que Jiraya pudesse tentar se aproximar do Uzumaki. Por parte de Naruto, o garoto havia optado por apenas passear pelo o Monte Myoboku, querendo espairecer e refletir sobre o que tinha acontecido num espaço tão curto de tempo. Esse momento certamente seria muito melancólico se não fosse a presença de dois pequenos sapos que há quase uma semana haviam conhecido Naruto e não largavam o pé dele desde de então.

“Então o Gamatatsu derrubou a bebida importada do pai e nós tivemos que correr até Shima-sama para papai não nos dar umas palmadas.”, contava Gamakichi, terminando o seu relato sobre quão desastrado era seu irmão, Gamatatsu.

“Irmão, eu já pedi desculpas!”, dizia de uma forma lenta o dito irmão, claramente envergonhado de falar desse episódio para seu novo amigo.

Naruto queria ficar sozinho, mas simplesmente não conseguia dizer ‘’não’’ para aqueles dois, que seguiam ele para todos os lugares quando o Uzumaki não estava em treino.

“Tenho certeza que Gamakichi não queria fazer de propósito.”, afirmou de maneira vaga o Uzumaki, claramente pensando em outra coisa.

Os irmãos ficaram em silêncio e se encararam num tom confuso. Umas das coisas que eles mais admiravam em Naruto era a vivacidade que ele tinha sempre, algo não muito comum no Monte Myoboku, com a taxa de jovens e crianças sendo muito baixo. Na realidade, Gamakichi e Gamatatsu eram os únicos filhotes do local, tendo nascido há mais de 50 anos.

“Está tudo bem, Naruto?”, questionou Gamatatsu, com seu tom de voz natural que o deixava adorável nessa idade.

O Uzumaki demorou um pouco para responder. Por fim, ele respondeu de maneira vaga: “Não sei.”

“Qual o problema? Eu e Gamatatsu podemos te ajudar, apesar do meu irmão ser desastrado.”, ofereceu Gamakichi, sempre disposto a ajudar seu novo amigo.

“Eu não sou desastrado! As coisas apenas caem da minha mão misteriosamente!”, afirmou Gamatatsu de maneira irritada, mas logo continuou olhando para Naruto: “A gente pode ajudar, Naruto. Prometo me esforçar muito para isso!”

A forma como eles se ofereciam, com verdadeira preocupação para o Uzumaki foi como um verdadeiro baque para ele. Foram apenas algumas semanas, mas nesse tempo, Naruto conheceu vários indivíduos que não os odiavam, como estavam dispostos a lhe ajudarem.

“Sim! Nós somos seus amigos!”, terminou por fim, Gamakichi, falando como se tal fato fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Naruto nunca tinha ouvido isso em toda a sua vida.

Ele tinha colegas de turma, tinha um homem que considerava seu avô, tinha seus companheiros de equipe e seu sensei, mas nunca, em toda a sua curta vida, ele ouviu alguém afirmar como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo:

Somos seus amigos.

“Ahhhh! Olha o que você fez, Gamatatsu, Naruto está chorando, seu idiota!”, reclamou Gamakichi.

“Ehh! Porque a culpa é minha? Eu não fiz nada!”

Enquanto os irmãos brigavam, Naruto continuava a deixar algumas lágrimas a cair, no entanto, o que nem Gamakichi e Gamatatsu percebiam era que havia um pequeno, mas genuíno sorriso em sua face.

“ **Se sente pronto para conversar com alguém, Naruto?** ”, questionou mais uma vez, ao longo do dia, Kurama, num tom de voz calmo.

Dessa vez, a resposta que ele obteve foi positiva.

[...]

Os picos de pedra eram um local na borda do Monte Myoboku, que era usado para o treinamento avançado em senjutsu. O local havia sido esculpido pessoalmente por Fukusaku, em seu primeiro ano como mestre no ensino de senjutsu, há mais de 600 anos, sendo basicamente imensos picos pontiagudos de pedras, com altura de dezenas de metros. Jiraya havia recebido o chamado de Gamakichi, dizendo que Naruto queria conversar com ele em tal local.

Assim, Jiraya carregava em sua mão uma tábua de madeira, onde a usaria para se equilibrar na ponta do pico em frente ao que Naruto estava, já localizando o garoto. Quando enfim subiu até o topo, viu Naruto totalmente equilibrado em sua tábua, sem mexer um único milímetro do seu corpo. Ao ver tamanha maestria no senjutsu, em um tempo de dias, Jiraya tinha certeza do futuro grandioso que o garoto teria.

Colocando sua tábua e se equilibrando, Jiraya passou alguns minutos com olhos fechados e respirando de maneira rítmica, assim como Naruto fazia. Ele tinha um objetivo para estar aqui, mas nem por isso, deixaria de aproveitar o lugar para fazer uma leve meditação e, como bônus, dar o tempo que Naruto precisava para falar.

Minutos se passaram e por fim, com Jiraya quase entrando em um transe meditativo e se esquecendo da razão para estar lá, ouviu a voz do garoto loiro, que há pouco tempo atrás só aprendia falar em um tom alto, mas agora, era calmo e controlado.

“Eu sei sobre meus pais.”

A frase simples abalou bastante o Sannin, fazendo abrir seus olhos repentinamente, vendo a expressão neutra de Naruto e quase caindo do pico que estava, mas que conseguiu retornar o equilíbrio. Encarando o seu aluno, Jiraya questionou num tom levemente surpreso: “Como assim? Kyuubi lhe contou? Naruto, ele é um demônio...”, ele continuaria em seu pequeno sermão, dizendo para não acreditar numa besta assassina demoníaca, mas o loiro o interrompeu.

“Antes de falar qualquer coisa, me deixe contar como aconteceu e aí poderemos conversar.”, pediu o garoto.

Jiraya se calou, avaliando o seu aluno. Vendo que ele parecia precisar desabafar, assentiu e se pôs a ouvir a história. Naruto começou relatando em detalhes tudo que aconteceu e parando logo após ter aceitado deixar que Kurama falasse com seu pai, já que não tinha ideia o que houve, sem poder ouvir o que era dito. Ele havia deixado de lado a parte do ataque de pânico, já que não se sentia confortável em contar isso para Jiraya.

Jiraya ouvia tudo com atenção, internamente se lamentando que ele tivesse que descobrir sobre seus pais dessa maneira. O Sannin sabia sobre o que havia acontecido com Naruto em sua infância. No entanto, ele apenas descobriu quando leu seu relatório, 12 anos depois de seu nascimento, e quando descobriu, demorou dias para que Jiraya não sentisse nojo de si mesmo.

Foi duro para o Sannin descobrir que seu amado discípulo havia sido morto, assim como Kushina, uma mulher que ele considerava como a sua filha. Quando soube da existência de Naruto, recém-nascido, de fato havia um desejo de colocá-lo sobre sua tutela. Seria provavelmente um desastre, mas o homem estaria disposto a fazer essa loucura pelo seu afilhado. No entanto, o conselho, com Hiruzen assumindo o manto de Hokage após a morte de Minato, havia sido irredutível: ninguém teria a guarda de Naruto Uzumaki, que seria tratado como uma força autônoma de Konoha e não estabeleceria laços com clã ou indivíduo algum durante sua infância. Jiraya era poderoso, um shinobi influente e reconhecido por todos, mas ainda assim, ainda era um shinobi de Konoha e o conselho era a força máxima nessa questão: suas decisões seriam acatadas e ponto final.

“Eu lamento por isso.”, afirmou da forma mais sincera possível.

Naruto não disse nada, apenas olhando para Jiraya e então perguntou: “Como está relacionado comigo?”, vendo o rosto de confusão de Jiraya, ele continuou: “Você era mestre do meu pai. Isso, junto ao fato de você surgir repentinamente para me treinar são coincidências que simplesmente não posso ignorar. Me responda: como está relacionado comigo?”

A pergunta, num tom levemente desesperado, mostrava a resposta que Naruto já suspeitava, mas que internamente temia que fosse verdade. Jiraya ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, encarando o semblante de Naruto, e com um suspiro, ele respondeu:

“Eu sou seu padrinho, Naruto.”

Naruto não reagiu além de fechar os olhos, mostrando o foco que estava em sua posição e principalmente a sua mente forte o suficiente para aguentar a informação que temia, mas era claro para Jiraya como essa informação abalou o garoto. Antes que ele tivesse que ouvir de maneira dolorosa do loiro o porquê dele ter o abandonado, Jiraya começou a falar:

“Ser um Jinchuurinki é difícil. Além de todo o ódio que você recebeu, existe outras coisas que tornam a vida de uma pessoa sujeita a isso, mas miserável ainda. Quando um jinchuurinki surge numa aldeia shinobi, cada uma tem à sua maneira de lidar com eles. Alguns apenas o mantém preso até a sua morte, outros utilizam do poder do Jinchuurinki e o tratam como uma arma, e outras também usam esse poder, mas sabem respeitar e tratar o indivíduo que o possui como um cidadão digno. Infelizmente, no caso de Konoha, a relação é de ódio com essas criaturas para maioria das pessoas. Eu poderia explicar os detalhes por trás disso, mas creio que você não quer saber.”

“Quando Minato tomou essa decisão, eu tenho a certeza absoluta que ele nunca esperava que você sofreria tanto. Minato era um gênio, um homem à frente do seu tempo e que logo mais se tornaria uma lenda sem igual, mas infelizmente ele se sacrificou pela crença de que seu povo iria saber tratar seu filho, que carregava tamanho fardo. Ele não esperava que o conselho decidisse fazer dessa informação um segredo, que logo vazou, e sem dúvida, não esperava que as pessoas fossem impedidas de lhe adotar.”

A informação chamou a atenção de Naruto, sendo percebido por Jiraya, que logo explicou: “Sim, Naruto, havia pessoas querendo lhe adotar. Seu pai e sua mãe tinham amigos na aldeia e eles queriam cuidar de você, mas foram impedidos pelo o conselho, não somente de lhe adotar, mas também de se aproximar de você, sobe a alegação de que qualquer contato seria uma tentativa de influenciar você.”

“Você era apenas uma criança e eles lhe tratavam como uma arma.”

Antes que Naruto começasse a associar o conselho com Hiruzen, Jiraya logo esclareceu: “Sandaime queria que você fosse adotado, e ele passou 5 horas tentando de todas as maneiras fazer com que alguém tivesse a permissão de lhe adotar, mas o conselho, formado por civis e shinobis, haviam se firmado nessa decisão e, mesmo sendo uma aldeia militar, Konoha segue uma linha mais democrática que outras. O Hokage deve cooperar com as decisões do conselho, com a exceção de emergências.”

Tudo que Jiraya falava, apenas deixava Naruto cada vez mais triste. Jiraya percebia isso e lhe partia o coração a crueldade com que o destino havia tratado esse garoto, mas Jiraya iria garantir que isso não acontecesse mais.

“Agora, me escute, tudo isso que lhe falei é a verdade e existe muito mais por trás. Não apenas coisas ruins, mas também coisas boas. Eu tenho muito a falar de sua mãe por exemplo.”, com a reação positiva de Naruto, Jiraya prosseguiu com mais confiança: “O que eu quero que saiba é que seus pais lhe amavam. Eles sonhavam com o dia que seriam pais, quando descobriram você. No entanto, eles erraram, pois são humanos e como todos, sempre o farão. Você sofreu com o erro deles e eu lamento profundamente por isso, porque eu e muitos outros também erramos com você.’’

“Mas agora você não é mais uma criança indefesa.”, olhando com intensidade para os olhos azuis de Naruto, Jiraya prosseguiu: “Você é um Uzumaki, um shinobi e agora, um sábio. Você possui o poder de moldar seu destino Naruto, não mais tendo que sofrer por escolhas erradas de outros. Você pode ser o que quiser e eu te garanto que não só eu, como Fukusaku, Shima, Kakashi e muitas outras pessoas estarão dispostas a te apoiar no que for escolher.

Internamente, Jiraya rezava que Naruto não escolhesse destruir Konoha.

O loiro se manteve em silêncio, olhando para baixo e não conseguindo ter forças para olhar Jiraya. Na realidade, tudo que Naruto parecia agora era cansado. Um garoto normal não deveria ter tamanho desgaste mental nessa idade, mas no dia que Minato decidiu por colocar uma Bijuu dentro de seu filho, ele tirou essa vida de Naruto.

No entanto, vendo o pequeno sorriso que Naruto deu ao levantar seu rosto, Jiraya acreditou que isso seria o início da nova vida de seu afilhado.

Seria o caminho do bebê sacrificado para o novo sábio do continente elemental.

[...]

“ **Como vai, Naruto?** ”

Quem questionava era Kurama, de frente a Naruto, por trás de um portão de ferro intransponível e no esgoto que era a sua mente. O próprio Uzumaki parecia mais leve, depois de tanta coisa que aconteceu e tendo o tempo que precisava para ao menos conseguir suportar melhor esse peso. Não era ainda o ideal, havia traumas demais para serem lidados e superados, mas era um início, e apenas isso, mostrava a força que aquele garoto carregava dentro de si. Algo que Kurama em seus séculos de existência poderia respeitar e, de certa forma, admirar.

“Estou melhor. Obrigado por tudo que vem fazendo por mim.”, agradeceu novamente, de maneira sincera.

“ **Já está se tornando bastante repetitivo isso, não acha?** ”, a pergunta era retórica e logo Kurama complementou: “ **Você é forte garoto. Possui o espírito de quem passou por muita coisa, mas que também nunca se curvou ou direcionou para o caminho errado. Isso é algo que poucas pessoas já conseguiram realizar e, de certa maneira, eu pude aprender bastante estando dentro de você.** ”

“ **Eu que agradeço por essa experiência.** ”

“Eu ainda irei te libertar, Kurama. Você merece ser livre.”, afirmou com convicção o humano menor que a unha de Kurama.

“ **Sim, eu sei disso. Só que não precisa ter pressa, não quando as coisas irão se tornar tão interessantes.** ”, afirmou de maneira vaga a Bijuu.

Naruto deu um sorriso em resposta e questionou:

“Então é só liberar o selo?”

“ **Sim, libertando o selo, terá acesso a todo o meu chakra. Não poderemos utilizar o poder total livremente, mas nada que algum treinamento não resolva. De qualquer forma, apenas tendo acesso ao meu poder já será algo acima e qualquer coisa que já tenha visto.** ”

A afirmação para muitas pessoas, trariam ganância, arrogância e diversos outros sentimentos que não seria bom para pessoas extremamente poderosas, mas tudo que Kurama captava de Naruto era curiosidade genuína do que aconteceria. O garoto era tão idiotamente puro que Kurama não conseguia comparar a mais ninguém além de um velhote que por muito tempo tentou enfiar coisas na cabeça de Kurama.

Finalmente, Kurama faria algo que orgulharia o seu pai.

Naruto assentiu, e assim, ele levantou a camisa preta que usava, mostrando o selo que tinha no estômago e ativando o chakra na sua mão esquerda, diversos selos surgiram na sua mão, junto com seus dedos se acendendo em chakra. Enquanto ele se preparava para colocar os dedos no selo e girar a chave, que havia pego com Geratora, Kurama novamente explicou:

“ **Lembre-se, você precisa reformular o selo do zero, de maneira que melhor se adeque a você. Minato teve o cuidado de criar o selo e a chave de maneira que todo o processo fosse puramente instintivo, então se foque em como você quer que seja esse lugar.** ”

Naruto ouviu o que Kurama disse e assim, colocou os dedos no selo, fazendo com que toda paisagem mental tremesse. Kurama continuava a encarar Naruto, esperando com paciência enquanto o garoto criava a coragem para girar a chave e liberar o selo que lhe prendia. Naruto não era burro. Sabia que no momento que liberasse o selo, Kurama poderia simplesmente o atacar e o matar para se libertar definitivamente, sendo tudo que aconteceu um mero artificio. No entanto, ele não só queria, como precisava acreditar que tudo que acontecia tinha algum sentido e Kurama era quem estava trazendo isso para ele. Mesmo que o pior acontecesse, Naruto era um sábio e estava imóvel para poder estar dentro de sua paisagem mental, então ele facilmente poderia entrar no modo sennin.

Com isso tudo em mente, ele virou a chave e a fechadura do imenso portão, com um papel com kanji “selo” nele, teve uma explosão de chakra e o papel foi rasgado em milhares de pedaços. A fechadura do portão era uma espécie de redemoinho que começou a girar de fora para dentro num movimento circular, até não haver nada e os dois portões serem abertos com violência pela força do chakra da Kurama.

Uma palavra que Naruto poderia definir para o chakra de Kurama era avassalador. Não havia um início ou fim que pudesse sentir. Era um poder enorme e sem igual que Naruto sentia como se a própria gravidade do lugar aumentasse em várias vezes repentinamente.

Isso era o peso de tamanho poder para o corpo ainda não plenamente desenvolvido de Naruto. Caso continuasse assim, ele seria dominado mentalmente apenas pela presença que Kurama emanava naturalmente. Esse seria o melhor momento que já teve na vida como uma bijuu aprisionada para se libertar. Apenas um pouco mais de chakra ou um simples movimento de sua pata destruiria Naruto e se tronaria livre. No entanto, sua intenção nunca havia sido essa:

“ **Faça.** ”

Com as palavras, Naruto deu um sorriso, ainda se sentindo sobrecarregado com tamanho poder, estando levemente encurvado pelo peso que sentia, mas a única palavra que Kurama disse foi o suficiente para reunir as forças que precisava.

Pois ele realmente possuía um amigo.

Naruto havia feito um movimento com as mãos para a direita em seu estômago, para liberar o selo e agora, fez um movimento para a esquerda, retornando à posição inicial de sua mão e consequentemente, retornando a fechar o selo.

No entanto, algo que é aberto, nunca mais pode ser fechado da mesma maneira.

Rachaduras começaram a surgir por todo o local, os canos desmoronando e a água começava a diminuir até secar. Kurama observava tudo com fascinação e assim, todo o lugar foi destruído e uma paisagem do mais puro branco surgiu. Com os olhos ainda fechados, Naruto se focava no que queria, no que seu coração sentia ser o melhor para esse lugar e principalmente, no que seria melhor para Kurama viver.

Assim, 9 tooris surgiram ao redor de Kurama e Naruto, criando um círculo, e a paisagem branca começou a ser preenchida de cores e formas. O teto se tornou azul e nuvens começaram a surgir para criar um céu bonito. O chão, que antes era apenas uma superfície suja com um liquido escuro, semelhante a um esgoto, teve uma grama crescendo até onde se podia enxergar pelos os olhos de Kurama e sendo uma raposa de sentidos superiores, isso era um território enorme. Um lago cresceu a algumas dezenas de metros de onde estavam, e por fim, há mais ou menos um quilômetro de onde estavam, uma floresta gigantesca cresceu de forma instantânea. Podia se considerar gigante, pois Kurama percebeu que poderia escalar elas e agora, teria um playground para si.

A criatura ancestral riu com o desejo tão puro da criança. Uma felicidade genuína surgindo dentro de si e que a muito tempo não conseguia expressar em séculos de sentimentos ruins. Com um sentimento de gratidão e agora, com o desejo de retribuir, Kurama fechou seus olhos e nos momentos finais da criação da nova paisagem mental, o Bijuu deu a sua contribuição.

Afinal, o que seria um céu sem o seu sol?

Quando por fim Naruto abriu seus olhos, ele olhou para cima, esperando ver o rosto surpreso de Kurama, mas não vendo a face peluda de seu amigo, outra coisa atraiu a sua atenção e olhando totalmente para cima, Naruto via uma bola dourada de luz e com uma expressão confusa, pois não havia pensado nisso, ele ouviu a voz que se tornava cada vez mais familiar para si:

“ **Aquilo é meu chakra.** ”

Olhando para baixo, Naruto viu Kurama, mas agora, a raposa não possuía uma altura titânica, mas o tamanho de um adulto humano. Vendo a expressão de confusão, Kurama complementou: “ **Eu reuni meu chakra no seu céu e tornei o sol. Assim, você poderá ter acesso ao meu poder sem precisar de mim. A quantidade de poder que usei seria o suficiente para me deixar uma aparência esquelética se mantivesse meu tamanho natural, então diminui um pouquinho.** ”

Com a explicação, Naruto se aproximou de Kurama e ambos observaram a criação que o Uzumaki fez e Kurama deu o toque final. Poucas pessoas poderiam dizer que construíram um mundo, mas Naruto estava na lista dessas pessoas. Observando Kurama, enquanto a raposa olhava a paisagem com calma, a criança sentia um desejo enorme em seu peito, mas que estava envergonhado demais para falar em voz alta. O que ele se esqueceu, era que eles estavam dentro da mente de Naruto e assim, Kurama poderia sentir e interpretar facilmente o que o garoto pensava.

Com um suspiro, Kurama falou num tom de voz tranquilo, olhando para Naruto: “ **Você tem 10 segundos e mais nada. Tenho uma imagem para zelar, afinal.** ”

Com um sorriso no rosto, Naruto se aproximou de Kurama e sem hesitar, confiando na palavra de seu amigo, se jogou no torso da raposa e se deleitou no pêlo, que era bastante macio. Kurama mantinha uma expressão entediada, mas internamente se divertia. 10 segundos se passaram e de forma obediente, Naruto se afastou de Kurama, com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

“ **Agora que está satisfeito, vou até lago para saber como é a sensação de beber água depois de décadas de estar privado disso. Eu retorno quando terminar a sua conversa.** ”, assim Kurama partiu, com seu trote suave e elegante, não fazendo nenhum barulho ao andar.

O que ele havia falado era algo que Naruto já estava ciente e que Kurama havia informado, nos dias anteriores, onde os dois planejaram esse momento. Com um inspirar e expirar profundo, se preparando para esse momento, ele se virou e encarou uma pessoa que surgiu repentinamente nesse lugar, pois quando Kurama havia sido selado dentro de si, um mecanismo de defesa foi instalado e continha dois chakras.

Agora, na sua frente, com uma roupa que parecia ser de uma típica dona de casa, um rosto que mostrava a sua beleza sem igual e cabelos longos e ruivos que eram facilmente a coisa mais linda que Naruto já viu, estava a sua mãe, Kushina Uzumaki, com uma expressão confusa olhando ao redor, mas que quando focou em Naruto, derramou lágrimas e um sorriso de pura felicidade surgiu em sua face.

Por parte de Naruto, ele sequer se esforçou de segurar as suas lágrimas. Seu coração estava carregado durante dias de muitas coisas e na hora de se livrar de todo essa carga negativa, ninguém poderia se comparar ao conforto de uma mãe.

Assim, Naruto correu em direção a sua mãe em grande velocidade e a abraçou com força, sendo correspondido da mesma maneira.

O momento de seu pai havia sido algo que marcaria para sempre Naruto e infelizmente, lágrimas de dor e tristeza seriam lembrados.

Com sua mãe, a únicas lágrimas que seriam derramadas eram de felicidades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elogios, críticas, dúvidas e sugestões são bem-vindos. Todos os comentários serão respondidos com a devida atenção.


End file.
